


Sunburn

by rizzywuzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Attempt at Humor, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzywuzi/pseuds/rizzywuzi
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire. Some say it'll end in ice (If that sounds familiar--- No it doesn't). Some people even believe the world will end in a throng of bloodthirsty creatures that feast upon the screams of innocent beings."Some people" have a name, Yoon Jeonghan.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunburn

Some say the world will end in fire. Some say it'll end in ice (If that sounds familiar--- _No it doesn't_ ). Some people even believe the world will end in a throng of bloodthirsty creatures that feast upon the screams of innocent beings.

"Some people" have a name, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan used to be one of the lucky ones, he didn't believe in vampires or demons when he was young, and that was because no one gave him a _reason_ to. Unless you count romance novels and shitty movies as a reason, but who's believing that shit _really_? Unlike his parents, he's the type to not let an old book that seemingly came out of nowhere (Seriously, who the fuck wrote the Bible?) dictate what he believes in. Ignorance was bliss. Emphasis on _was,_ please.

Let's just say there was an unfortunate _happening_ that involved blood, screaming, dark shadows, and a little boy (that may or may not be Jeonghan) that was sent to Vatican City, if said boy's parents weren't professional vampire slayers he would've been sent to a foster home. Whatever, no need to elaborate on that! It's not a big deal, really… No biggie, scratch that, yes biggie. That happening that's not to be elaborated on changed Jeonghan's life for the...worst? One would think that losing your only family right before your eyes and being taken off to become a vampire hunter is a bad change! Emphasis on _think_ , please, because you know _damn well_ that sounds cool as _SHIT._

After Jeonghan was taken to the Vatican his destiny was already decided. Since his parents are gone, and apparently it's a friendly family business now, he's next in line. And he learned quickly that vampires are not even _close_ to what mass media makes them out to be. They aren't some cool, protective, romantic, sparkly being. ( _No_ , Jeonghan has _not_ seen Twilight, dammit.) Vampires are spawns of Satan, demons that take human form and feed on the living. They're a lot like succubi, their seductive behaviors and beautiful features are a trap.

Evil.

Cunning.

Selfish.

 _Demons_.

And Jeonghan wants to get rid of every single one, even if it'll cost his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the intro i guess...
> 
> i have alot of ideas for this AU..fic..thing but i dont know how to work them into a good story. So if youre reading this, forgive me if it takes a while to update.
> 
> :)


End file.
